villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mozenrath
Mozenrath is a powerful sorcerer and the primary antagonist of the Disney animated series, Aladdin. A fan favorite, he has appeared in several villain wars, most notably in Disney vs Marvel Villains War, as the leader of the Sorcerer's Society. Disney vs Non Disney Villains Pre-War Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Vs Stormella Yzma approaches Mozenrath, as she is looking for members for her new alliance. Mozenrath is interested in the position, but Yzma requires him to prove himself. He eventually comes across Stormella (sent by The Snow Queen to defeat him). Seeing this as a chance to show his worth, Mozenrath sends his Mamlocks to fight her, but they are defeated by one of her wintery blasts. Mozenrath then fires a powerful energy beam, knocking Stormella from her castle, winning the fight. Building an Alliance The Huntsman, the Huntsgirl, and Sa'Luk join the alliance as enforcers for Shan Yu and Yzma's alliance, though Mozenrath seems to have some degree of seniority. Battle Over a Crystal At some point in time, Mozenrath acquires a crystal fragment desired by the Acolytes. Devimon, one of their number, is sent to retrieve it. Unlike most other opponents, however, Mozenrath is not frightened by Devimon's phasing through a painting. Mozenrath instead attacks, but his first two spells miss Devimon completely, due to either Devimon's warping reality or poor aim. Mozenrath dodges an attack from Devimon, after the demonic Digimon tries to crush him with a cliff face. Mozenrath eventually hits Devimon, but the spell proves non-lethal. When Devimon strikes Mozenrath, the sorcerer is sent tumbling down a mountain. Only Mozenrath's gauntlet saves him from certain death. Monkey Trouble Mozenrath later joins up with Yzma, Ayam Aghoul, and Mad Madam Mim to form the Sorcerer's Society. This could not come at a sooner time; Mojo Jojo sends an army of monkeys to take over China. In the ensuing battle, Mozenrath is the most deadly of the sorcerers, sniping several monkeys as they leap through the air. He later defeats a monkey generating a tomato-powered tornado (or, a "tormato) using his magic. The sorcerers emerge triumphant. First Bout with Ozai Mozenrath holds a meeting with Shan Yu, as the young sorcerer hopes to take back Peru, lost by Yzma to Fire Lord Ozai of the Fire Nation. Mozenrath cannot shake from his mind Shan Yu's abject hatred of the group, yet comes to a greater understanding when Shan Yu reveals a tragic backstory including a destroyed town and a murdered wife. While the two are discussing matters, Ozai attacks. Ozai leaps forward, causing Mozenrath to jump back. This attack, however, is no more than a joke. Mozenrath blasts his rival away while Shan Yu and he run away. Final Preparations Mozenrath and the Huntsman travel to the Thieves' Guild, hiring Amin Damoola to find out what Valmont did with the twelve Talismans. Amin rashly attacks Valmont and his Dark Hand enforcers but is sorely beaten. After returning to Mozenrath empty-handed, Mozenrath tortures the thief. In the end, however, Mozenrath can conceive some uses of what little information Damoola provided. The Battle of China During the Batte of China, Mozenrath takes it upon himself to destroy many of the Fire Nation's tanks. Later on, Mozenrath engages Ozai once again. He attempts to strike Ozai down, but the firebender still outclasses him. Though Mozenrath himself is not killed, he loses Xerxes, his sidekick, to Ozai's flames. Xerxes is avenged when Shan Yu kills Ozai later in the battle. The Second Battle of China Mozenrath agrees to Shan Yu's latest battle strategy: he and Yzma will defend China while Shan Yu takes down the Fire Nation. It's a well-planned arrangement, as Shendu and the Skeleton King attack China. Mozenrath concerns himself with the most powerful enemy, Shendu himself. Though Mozenrath tries to defeat the demon sorcerer with a simple magic spell, his efforts prove less than effective. Shendu uses telekinetic abilities to smash Mozenrath into a column. The Huntsman leaps in to try and defend Mozenrath, but he is killed. Enraged, Mozenrath promises to hear Shendu's tortured screams. He casts the banishment spell capable of turning Shendu back into a shield. As Shendu declares his eventual return, Mozenrath smashes the shield to pieces. Meanwhile, Shan Yu has a similar victory at the Fire Nation; he becomes king of the world. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villans War Invasion of Forbidden Mountain Attempting to defeat Maleficent/Shan Yu, he, Jackal and Saluk attack the Forbidden Mountain. While Sa'luk is turned to gold, Mozenrath and Jackal escape. Later he defeats the Centaur, Nessus, with a magical blast. Vs Jafar Angry over Jafar's betrayal of Team Narissa and Facilier, he returns to Agrabah to attack Jafar. Unfortunaetly for him, Jafar makes his final wish and becomes an all powerful Genie. The Genie strikes Mozenrath with a bolt of lightning, killing Mozenrath near instantly. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney vs Marvel Villains War Sorcerer's Society Vs Masters of Evil Acting as the de facto leader of the Sorcerer's Society, Mozenrath approaches Maleficent with a deal: in exchange for power and influence, he and his fellow magicians will defend Maleficent's lair, the Forbidden Mountains, from Baron Zemo's Masters of Evil. Maleficent agrees, having her own plans in mind for the group. Mozenrath and his men square off against the enemy, with Mozenrath quickly killing Wonder Man before the fight even properly begins. After a few minutes of battle, Mozenrath manages to kill Crimson Dynamo with another blast of energy. Mozenrath finally meets his match when paired up against the Enchantress. Though he manages to dodge a few of her magical strikes, she lands one powerful spell on him, turning him into stone. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Mozenrath is set to appear in the second part of the war, as it was unvieled by the teaser trailer of the second war. Heroes Vs Villains War Mozenrath appears in the backstory of Ogthar. He was sent by Destane to eliminate Ogthar, after hearing that he aquired the Philosopher's Stone, for his own purposes. When the young sorcerer encounters Ogthar, he pushes him from a volcano cliff to the pits of lava below. Fortunately, Ogthar survives the fall, as the powers of the Philosopher's Stone, gave to him an armory, strongly enough to survive the fall and the flaming pits of lava. Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Mozenrath is one of the characters set to appear in the second part of the war, and it is most likely to fight the pony, Twilight Sparkle.Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Mirage Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The Horned King's and Lady Tremaine's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Prince Phobos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Vs Jafar Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Vs Archmage Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Sorcerer Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Jafar's Alliance Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance